


夥伴

by jajajajawa



Series: Wanna One 衍生 [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Minwoon, hwangcloud, 單戀, 年雲, 微懸疑, 控制, 潔癖攻, 異色, 癱瘓受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajajajawa/pseuds/jajajajawa
Summary: 說起來一整天最難熬的就是黃旼炫替他清潔擦澡的時候，雖然他的肉體沒有知覺，憑著聲音或者翻身的動作都能知道，剛開始河成雲還會尖叫著試圖拒絕，黃旼炫從來沒有停下來，但對於河成雲來說每一次都是自尊心的踐踏。
Relationships: Ha Sungwoon/Hwang Minhyun
Series: Wanna One 衍生 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556158
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

河成雲每次睜開眼睛的時候都會強迫自己動動手指，這已經是他數不清第幾次失敗，還好他頸部還能活動，不然他可能連確認的能力都沒有。

這是一間空曠潔白的房間，偌大的空間正中央放著一張病床，床上躺著一個未著一縷只蓋著薄被的青年，他已經忘記自己躺在這裡多久，起碼久到讓他已經把眼淚流乾，幾乎放棄希望的邊緣。

他除了脖子以下的身體毫無知覺，但他知道下體插著導尿管連接著尿袋，以免他無法控制的躺在自己的尿裡，一開始他還穿著病服，直到某天他花了一整天的時間用下巴跟牙齒挪動了病服綁繩試圖自盡，被救醒之後他就再也沒穿過衣服。

唯一慶幸的是房間有一扇巨大的落地窗，掛著純白色的窗簾還能看出天色的變化，曾經有一次颱風的夜晚玻璃被暴風雨打破，他因此感冒了，黃旼炫才勉為其難替他加了薄被。

「醒了嗎？」

黃旼炫捧著水盆跟毛巾進來，河成雲當作沒聽到閉上眼睛。

「睡得好嗎？」把水盆放在床邊的椅子上，黃旼炫輕輕撥開河成雲的瀏海，「頭髮好像有點太長了，等一下替你修剪一下。」

「有意義嗎.....」河成雲因為太久沒說話聲音艱澀沙啞，即使沒有睜開眼睛，也猜得出來黃旼炫現在的表情一定跟往常一樣，既耐心又溫柔的微笑著，但那雙漂亮的眼睛有著堅定到幾乎執著的眼神，就算對方是救了自己的恩人，河成雲還是打從內心感到害怕。

黃旼炫熟練地確認掛在床下的尿袋，先把尿液倒進尿壺裡，準備等一下替他擦乾淨身體之後再換上新的。

「頭髮剪短感覺比較清爽吧，今天天氣不錯，我剛好沒課可以帶你出去曬太陽。」

聽到可以出去，河成雲才偷偷睜開眼睛，洩漏一絲期待的光芒。

說起來一整天最難熬的就是黃旼炫替他清潔擦澡的時候，雖然他的肉體沒有知覺，憑著聲音或者翻身的動作都能知道，剛開始河成雲還會尖叫著試圖拒絕，黃旼炫從來沒有停下來，對於河成雲來說每一次都是自尊心的踐踏。

更不用說對方還是乾淨優雅，從沒有過一次失態完美的黃旼炫，即使面對最難堪的便溺處理也沒有皺過眉頭。

河成雲寧願死去。

黃旼炫把床的上半部升起來，好讓河成雲能坐起身，他看見自己天生偏白的膚色已經快要跟床單同色了，但此刻他感到全身都因為羞恥變成粉紅色的，黃旼炫雖然體貼的讓被子蓋住重點部位，但因為缺乏運動肌肉已經所剩無幾，跟修長英挺的黃旼炫比起來，自己跟兒童沒什麼差別。

「我想穿衣服。」河成雲說了他曾經提了數萬次的話。

「等一下出去的時候穿。」黃旼炫頭也沒抬的繼續替他擦著小腿。

「我想一直穿著衣服....不只是出去的時候。」

結束擦澡之後，黃旼炫幫他全身仔細擦上乳液，然後又換了一條乾淨的毛巾，圍在胸前準備替他刷牙洗臉，對河成雲來說，刷牙是最尷尬的時候，雖然處理下半身的事情也很尷尬，但起碼河成雲還能假裝不知道，可是刷牙就沒辦法逃避面對面，畢竟頸部以上是他唯一有知覺的地方。

黃旼炫捧著河成雲的下巴把牙刷放進他嘴裡清潔牙齒，相處下來不難發現黃旼炫有比一般人還要嚴苛的清潔習慣，河成雲在被他包辦的日子裡比他自己收拾的時候還要乾淨，起碼他從不會花超過五分鐘的時間刷牙，黃旼炫坐在床沿一手捧著河成雲的臉一手撸動著牙刷，眼神專注的像在修復百年文物似的，但河成雲覺得他停在臉頰上的拇指總有意無意的磨蹭自己，好像很樂在其中的樣子，這幾乎要耗光他的耐心。

結果最後黃旼炫還是沒有回答他的要求，明明有潔癖的人，卻故意把鼻子埋進河成雲的髮際線嗅著，然後一臉嫌棄地說該洗頭了。

意外發生之前，河成雲並不認識黃旼炫，但黃旼炫早就注視他很長一段時間。

黃旼炫作為企業第三代繼承人被隱姓埋名藏匿在地方分公司底下長大，爺爺透過信託讓孫子避開第二代的爭奪，即使在自己身後也能安然無恙地長大，並且直到有能力繼承管理企業，正式動用公司股權。

河成雲是分公司裡資深員工的兒子，比黃旼炫早一學年就讀企業贊助的地方高中，因為擅長運動，每年都靠體保成績拿獎學金的河成雲稱得上明星學生，黃旼炫根本無法穿透圍繞在他身邊的人認識對方，就這樣一直到高中畢業，黃旼炫被送出國念書，河成雲直接入伍，服完兵役便進入分公司裡實習。

毫無交集的兩個人，只有黃旼炫單方面關注對方的人生，連他自己也不知道為什麼，表面上他是個含金湯匙出生的富三代，事實上他的家庭就是他的戰場，唯一能作為安慰的就是調查河成雲的近況，還有關注對方的社交帳號。

爆炸發生的時候，河成雲還在公司加班，他為了救出其他人摔斷的頸椎，平凡的他永遠不會知道，因為黃旼炫關注河成雲的事情被對立派發現，進而策畫了這場災難作為威脅。

河成雲受傷之後昏迷了好幾天，黃旼炫給對方家屬大筆的賠償金，並且承諾會好好照顧對方，加上醫生判定有很大的可能終身癱瘓，這樣的醫療費用不是一般家庭承受得了的，黃旼炫用他誠懇的態度說服他家人，讓他將河成雲帶回家就近照顧。

河成雲在醫院醒來，第一次見到彼此的時候，意外的是河成雲很快就認出自己。

幫河成雲穿上舒適的棉質襯衫，還有合身的褲子鞋襪，黃旼炫卻是直接把人公主抱起來往門外走。

「等....等一下，沒有輪椅什麼的嗎？」說是公主抱，河成雲的姿勢更像個嬰兒一樣，整個人縮在黃旼炫圈起來的懷抱裡，雖然可以出門很好，但如果整趟都要讓他這樣抱著那還不如不要。

「輪椅不方便下樓梯。」黃旼炫輕巧解釋，果然氣派的樓梯下面有傭人推著輪椅等在那裏。

河成雲太久沒見到黃旼炫以外的人，他僵硬著臉假裝不在意，其實他很久以前就問過，為什麼都是他親自來照顧自己，明明有請這麼多幫傭，沒必要這麼親力親為，就算是資方的事故賠償也用不著做到這種程度，

但是現在他還真的有些慶幸，看到自己這樣不堪的人越少越好。

黃旼炫把他放在輪椅上，然後仔細的蓋上毛毯，連皺起來的褲腳都拉平整了之後才推他出去，河成雲沒什麼機會參觀這簡直像歷史博物館一樣的房子，院子中央就是一大片草坪，修剪完美像假的一樣的高樹沿著圍牆種植，眼前所見的範圍幾乎被綠色覆蓋。

他剛剛說的出門曬太陽看來只是把他推到院子裡散步，但河成雲不想奢求太多，畢竟剛剛光是佣人的視線就讓他不舒服了，就算有什麼上山下海的念頭也都打消了。

「醫生說多曬太陽可以補充鈣質，心情也會比較好。」黃旼炫推著他慢慢走，看一眼河成雲放在腿上的手指，白皙纖細毫無知覺，莫名覺得安心。

自從開始照顧起河成雲，他第一次體會到這種滿足感，喜歡的人就在自己能碰觸到的地方，而不是像以前高中的時候，總是跑的遠遠的，還被一堆人圍繞。

「你好像心情很好。」河成雲難得有餘力去觀察別人。

黃旼炫的微笑更深，「我們去樹下坐一下吧。」

院子的樹蔭下有佣人事先布置好的野餐墊跟早午餐，黃旼炫看的出來河成雲的不自在，所以讓佣人都不要跟在身邊，他先整理好墊子的位置，然後抱起河成雲坐在墊子上，黃旼炫拿出衛生紙幫他擦額角的汗，又餵他喝水，雙手幾乎沒有不忙的時候，河成雲終於看不下去撇開頭拒絕他遞到嘴前的蘋果。

「我不想吃。」

黃旼炫順他的意把手裡的蘋果放回盤子裡，又拿起水杯的時候被河成雲出聲制止。

「不想喝水.....我什麼都不要。」河成雲語氣難掩煩躁，同時為自己的態度感到自厭，尤其是永遠不會生氣的黃旼炫更讓人生氣。

「那我自己喝。」黃旼炫用剛剛河成雲用過的吸管喝水。

又來了，不是說有潔癖嗎？河成雲感到疑惑，乾脆轉過頭不再看他一眼。

他們這樣平和的相處其實是花了許多不為人知的時間磨合來的，一開始河成雲並不想住在這裡，他不知道黃旼炫是怎麼說服家人的，當他知道自己癱瘓了，必須要依靠別人把屎把尿，他只有想死的念頭，然後黃旼炫出現，說公司會負擔他所有的醫療開銷，他也會親自照顧他，只要好好的調養身體到可以進行復健，將來可能會有重新站起來的一天。

黃旼炫簡直像仙女婆婆一樣，提供給他驚人的高規格生活，河成雲當然認得黃旼炫，他記得對方高中的時候跟自己同校，小一屆的學弟，但他覺得黃旼炫並不記得自己，所以他從沒有承認過，更不用說後來知道他原來是企業第三代。

河成雲一開始不是鬧就是哭或者絕食，感覺靈魂困在已經死亡的身體裡，乾脆連意識也一起死去就能解脫，但黃旼炫面對他的胡鬧從沒有責備過，不吃東西就打營養針，漸漸的河成雲才終於決定配合。

有一次他集中注意力想讓手指動起來，他花了四十幾個小時，中途放棄了五十幾次，但他真的看見食指動了一下，他第一次高興地哭了出來。

因此產生了一絲希望，所以他每天早上醒來就是專注讓手指動看看，可惜沒有再成功過。

「什麼時候能進行復健呢？我想早點開始。」河成雲轉頭問黃旼炫。

「你還太瘦了，要再重一點才行，太瘦會很容易傷到骨頭的。」

河成雲失望地垂下眼睛，黃旼炫安慰的摸摸他的臉頰。

「我好像有點餓了。」河成雲看了一眼餐盤上的餐點，原本倔強的表情軟化不少，黃旼炫高興得趕緊捧起餐點準備餵食。

黃旼炫知道河成雲不挑食，可是整體食量偏少，盯著他咬一口荷包蛋，嘴唇上沾著半熟蛋黃液的樣子，然後伸出舌頭舔舔嘴唇，比一般人要豐厚的下唇沒能一次舔乾淨，河成雲下意識來回舔弄著，好像嘴唇比食物更加美味一樣。

換做其他時候，黃旼炫早就抽衛生紙直接替他擦掉，現在他卻直直瞪著一語不發。


	2. Chapter 2

白天難得到院子裡散步，果然晚上就睡的特別早，黃旼炫把河成雲身上的衣服脫下來送洗，然後比平常更加仔細的清理他的身體，蔥白的手指到光滑的小腿，還有軟塌的陰莖，很久沒有過普通男性該有的慾望，黃旼炫憐憫的輕握住，晃幾下之後粉藕色的龜頭依舊毫無反應。

終於情難自禁吻住河成雲輕啟的嘴唇，剛開始黃旼炫很節制的吸吮、鼻尖輕抵，演變成捏著河成雲的下顎，強迫他打開牙關。

黃旼炫感到幸福的不可思議，第一次遇見河成雲的時候他就夢想過這一刻，但當時他還不清楚那代表什麼，只知道他想得到這具嬌小精緻的身體，不是奔跑在球場上，也不是對著其他人談笑的樣子，而是就這樣平穩乾淨的躺在身下，毫無反抗能力的模樣。

或許當時炸了工廠的人是為了給繼承人難堪，卻也同時讓他得到了跟河成雲朝夕相處的機會，黃旼炫還不至於感謝對方，畢竟那的確對他造成不小的困擾，以後他肯定會好好地「返還」，河成雲現在除了癱瘓身上只剩下細微的疤痕，黃旼炫每天都會趁著擦澡仔細檢查過一遍。

「嗚......」身下的人因為呼吸不順暢，皺著眉頭輕輕睜開眼睛，黃旼炫也不糾纏，很乾脆地結束親吻，俯視著等他醒來。

河成雲還有些恍惚，直到他看清楚對方並且感受到唇瓣有輕微脹痛，「你在做什麼？」

「抱歉，把你吵醒了。」黃旼炫面不改色，絲毫沒有被發現的心虛，也沒有移開從剛剛就在搓揉著乳首的手指。

「你.....離我遠一點.....」河成雲別開臉，如果可以他甚至想直接把這個人從視野裡推到最遠的位置，最好不要在見到。

他不是不知道黃旼炫眼裡的慾望，有幾次他睡到一半驚醒察覺到有個人在自己身下，第一次在黑暗的情況下他不知道對方是誰，所以害怕的放聲尖叫，直到被一隻大手捂住嘴，熟悉的男性香水味撲鼻而來.....

「今天你有乖乖吃飯，就不打營養針了，晚安。」黃旼炫的眼神暗了一下，好像被河成雲的態度潑了冷水，難得沒在晚上又折騰營養針就離開了。

不能否認今天兩個人相處得很好，好到像是普通朋友一樣，連河成雲都感覺像回到了高中，當時他升上二年級的時候，聽說高一新生來了個撕漫男，入學典禮的時候還造成了不小的轟動，河成雲同班的女生跟愛八卦的男生都跑去圍觀，跟當初相比，黃旼炫已經輪廓成熟了一些，但那文雅疏離的氣質倒是沒什麼改變。

因為是企業提供免學雜費的學校，同學的父母多數都在相關企業裡工作，幾乎大家都認識，單獨就黃旼炫沒有人知道他的來歷，不過他本人似乎沒有感受到對他的議論，河成雲到現在還能清楚想起高中運動會的時候，他在比賽中途看見黃旼炫坐在觀眾席的樣子。

跟自己是完全不同世界的人啊。河成雲只有這個想法。

河成雲在醫院裡醒來的時候，一眼就認出對方，直覺以為他也是受害者家屬或者只是剛好在醫院巧遇，沒想到這個偶然事實上是早就醞釀許久的必然。

已經養成習慣，黃旼炫不在的時候河成雲就專注著練習手指移動，今天他有很好的預感，全神專注在想像指尖像以前一樣，人一旦失去了原本的行為能力，懷念的反而不是那些燦爛的片刻，而是單純能替自己揮掉眼前的灰塵，或者是撥開扎到眼睛的瀏海，那些普通人該有的日常生活。

可能是一回來就睡，所以整個夜晚反而毫無睡意，他極其耐心的練習，一直到天亮了，他感覺到手指的指尖晃了一下，包括棉被下的腳趾頭，然後確定不是錯覺之後他差點大聲歡呼....

但就在這時候他察覺到了不對勁，腦裡一陣靈光閃過，他上一次成功讓指尖動起來的時候好像也沒打營養針.....河成雲心裡懷疑的漣漪漸漸擴大，一但有了原本沒有的推測，才反應過來組織起那些忽略的片段。

聽見有人開門的聲音，河成雲趕緊閉上眼睛裝睡。

刻意放輕的腳步聲，身上還帶著奶油爆米花的香味....河成雲感受到靠近自己的人不是黃旼炫，當他好奇地想睜開眼睛看看是誰的時候，黃旼炫剛好出現了。

「志訓，我說過不能進來這裡。」

「啊？旼炫哥早安。」

「這裡怎麼一個佣人都沒有？哥你都自己來啊？」朴志訓的聲音聽起來很年輕，而且還變得有些靠近。

「出去。」黃旼炫將每天早上都會帶來的水盆放下，「你早上來之前應該先跟我說一聲。」

「第一次看到皮膚這麼白的人.....啊....」

河成雲感覺到有人接近，睜開眼睛剛好看見朴志訓伸手打算摸自己，卻被黃旼炫一把拉開的瞬間。

後來黃旼炫不情願地介紹這個穿著粉紅色襯衫的孩子是他表弟朴志訓，長相容易讓人聯想到軟綿綿的布偶那類的東西，一雙大眼時不時地往河成雲臉上溜轉，說是因為高中畢業了準備出國，這中間剛好有兩個月的空檔，就跑來這裡跟表哥閒晃。

「被他這一鬧都忘了你還沒打針....」黃旼炫好不容易把朴志訓趕出去之後，打開他一起帶來裝著營養針的盒子。

「我.....不想打針，我是說可以先幫我擦澡嗎？」河成雲緊張的說，一邊小心翼翼地觀察黃旼炫的表情，「我覺得臉上很癢，可能是有點灰塵了.....」

「很癢？」黃旼炫果然放下手裡的針盒，改成扶著他的臉上下左右仔細觀察，「這裡有一點點紅腫，我先幫你清理會舒服一點。」

幸運的是黃旼炫相信了，但河成雲不知道下次該如何拖延，只能逃過一次算一次，然後趕緊恢復知覺逃跑。

開始一輪每天最痛苦尷尬的行程，就是讓黃旼炫過分仔細冗長的清潔身體，但是今天相比之下不那麼難熬了，他得好好想想辦法.....

「你在想什麼？」黃旼炫看他的眼睛一眼，好奇的問。

「呃....沒、沒什麼。」河成雲停頓了一下，「你跟表弟的感情好像很好？」

「可能因為年紀最接近？」像是第一次思考這個問題的樣子，黃旼炫聳聳肩，但這的確是他們第一次聊起其他人的話題。

「難怪呀，畢竟是這麼可愛的弟弟。」想起來剛剛被捻出去之前哀號的肉肉臉，河成雲沒忍住笑了。

黃旼炫看著河成雲臉上的微笑停頓，表情若有所思。

當慣例清潔完成之後，河成雲正擔心該怎麼推拖打針的事情，黃旼炫卻意外地轉為到衣櫃裡拿出睡衣。

「怕那傢伙又突然闖進來。」黃旼炫這等同默許了讓他們見面，手腳俐落地替河成雲的身體穿上衣服。

可惜最後黃旼炫離開前沒忘了替他打針，河成雲也找不到新的理由拖延。


	3. Chapter 3

沒想到機會突然翩然而至，隔天早晨黃旼炫遲遲沒有出現，只有依舊渾身奶油香味的朴志訓。

「旼炫哥昨天昏倒了。」

朴志訓來的這一個多禮拜裡，幾乎天天在河成雲身邊繞，黃旼炫同時有碩士課程跟工作在身，不是每天都能閒在家裡，他之所以能堅持親顧河成雲是犧牲了休息的時間來的，現在多了朴志訓，就算黃旼炫不願意，也沒能攔住他跟河成雲聊天。

黃旼炫據說是過勞，為了畢業論文幾乎沒怎麼睡，河成雲感到很驚訝，因為他真的沒注意一向溫文爾雅的黃旼炫有任何疲勞的跡象，他甩甩頭拋下擔心的情緒，現在這對自己來說是絕佳的機會，他一邊在朴志訓面前壓抑表情，一邊思考著該怎麼利用。

第二天，朴志訓抱來北極熊玩偶坐在床邊跟河成雲一起下午茶，說是一起但幾乎都是他在吃。

「可以拜託你一件事情嗎？」河成雲用他最誠懇的表情看著朴志訓，「我想刷牙，你願意幫我嗎？」

「刷牙？我該怎麼幫你？」朴志訓放下吃到一半的奶油蛋糕，滿臉認真。

河成雲指導他平常黃旼炫會做的事情，先將他把床的上半部升起來，然後再準備牙刷牙膏跟臉盆毛巾，朴志訓雖然動作有些笨拙，但起碼還是順利完成了，當他把牙刷擠上牙膏靠近河成雲的時候，沒想到河成雲卻沒有把嘴打開，而是充滿歉意地看著他。

「志訓，抱歉了。」

「咦？」

河成雲把頭往後仰，然後用最快的速度奮力撞向朴志訓。

「可惡.....」河成雲強撐著還在發麻的雙腿，尤其剛才將自己身上的衣服跟朴志訓交換就耗了不少力氣，他現在的狀態跟剛出生的小牛差不多，連膝蓋都打不直，能逃離這裡的希望讓他強迫自己忽略身體的不適。

果然跟他推測的一樣，只要超過一段時間沒有打針，加上持續喝水代謝掉藥物，他就能夠恢復行動能力，他熬了整整兩天不眠不休的持續練習，才讓手腳能夠自主行動，還好黃旼炫沒有再出現，心裡某個角落隱約有點在意，不知道他到底怎麼了.....

「.....哥？」黃旼炫的聲音從背後傳來，河成雲轉頭就看見他在走廊的另一端，滿臉錯愕的看著自己。

「別過來！」河成雲嚇得慌不擇路，使盡吃奶的力氣跑到樓梯前。

「成雲哥！小心！」

伴隨著警告聲河成雲踩空了階梯滾下樓，最後用難看的姿勢四腳朝天躺在樓梯盡頭，但他勉強無視身上的疼痛，一邊甩掉撞到後腦勺的暈眩感連滾帶爬撐起身體，畢竟才剛恢復知覺沒多久，怎麼努力加快也比不上抱病的黃旼炫。

黃旼炫因為連日來的忙碌病倒了，好不容易恢復一些精神竟然已經兩天沒見到河成雲，沒想到一踏出房間門就看見河成雲站在走廊上，先不管他已經可以起床的驚喜，看到自己就逃的像見鬼了似的，讓黃旼炫心裡有說不出的酸澀。

「放開我！」為了推開黃旼炫的攙扶讓自己又重新摔了一次，混亂之間他注意到對方的臉色也很蒼白，換做平常大概沒這麼容易掙脫，現在卻連黃旼炫自己也沒能站穩，河成雲趁隙往大門口奔去。

幾個佣人在旁邊看不敢插手阻攔，河成雲還光著腳，室外亮晃的光線刺的他瞬間睜不開眼，一陣暈眩感毫無預警地襲來，他才想起來已經跳過好幾餐沒吃，光是靠腎上腺素也沒能讓他撐到離開這座院子。

這次倒下他掉進了一個熟悉的懷抱，然後被攔腰抱起。

「起碼先穿上鞋子，之後.....你想去哪裡我都帶你去。」河成雲失去意識以前聽見黃旼炫在耳邊這麼說。

「壞壞.....」

河成雲感覺到一個毛茸茸的觸感在拍著自己的臉，睜開眼睛發現是朴志訓抓著老虎布偶的爪子，表情氣鼓鼓的看來是為了撞暈他在不高興，但好像又怕對方醒來，所以藉老虎的手報復，卻沒發現河成雲已經睜開眼睛。

「志訓？」河成雲眨眨眼。

「啊......」朴志訓反應過來嚇了一跳，趕緊退開一大步，「你醒了？！」

「呃....你.....」

當河成雲還想說什麼，朴志訓馬上一邊叫著要趕快跟黃旼炫說轉身跑走，不過人才剛出房門卻馬上折返，因為黃旼炫剛好來了。

「你看！成雲哥醒了！」朴志訓像在跟老師告狀的氣勢指著河成雲。

「啊！你在做什麼？」黃旼炫一進門就看見河成雲試圖拔掉手背上的輸液管，慌忙地放下手中裝著食物的托盤上前攔住他的手。

「放、放開我！」河成雲一被黃旼炫抓住手反應變得很激動，「你別想又控制我，放開.....」

「什....？」黃旼炫對於河成雲的話摸不著頭緒，只能先把人壓制住，「你現在身體還很虛弱，有什麼意見先吊完點滴再說。」

「好把我又會變成殘廢？」河成雲扭動著掙扎，連腿都用上了亂蹬。

「成雲哥瘋了啊？」朴志訓見狀也上前幫忙，他用全身的力氣壓住雙腿，一臉擔心的躲在黃旼炫背後偷看河成雲。

「不就是你給我下藥.....放開！」河成雲從來沒有一次覺得自己如此毫無反擊能力，但他忽略了黃旼炫愈發蒼白的臉色，還包括欲言又止的表情。

黃旼炫低頭嘆口氣，「你以為是我用藥讓你癱瘓？」

河成雲喘著粗氣瞪著他。

「如果是這樣，都只剩一半了你怎麼還能動？」黃旼炫用眼神指著吊在架上的輸液，透明的瓶子裡剩下不到二分之一的液體，河成雲看著表情明顯動搖了，但他強迫自己不要輕易相信，這可能又是新的騙局。

黃旼炫見他終於稍微冷靜一點，先試探性的放鬆一些力氣，直到確定河成雲沒有動作的打算，他才完全放開雙手直起身，用眼神仔細檢查著河成雲的狀態，剛才過激的動作讓他的臉色泛紅，看起來比暈倒之前好多了，黃旼炫這才稍微放心下來，他要朴志訓先離開，好他們獨處。

河成雲暫時打消了拆掉輸針的念頭，因為剛剛一陣亂動已經讓皮下有些腫脹瘀血，而且很痛.....

「醫生說你是心理因素，導致你以為自己毫無知覺。」黃旼炫關上門之後，直接說了。

在此之前黃旼炫考慮過各種告訴他的方式，但現在他卻後悔沒能早些告訴他，這樣他就不會傷害自己。

「......你以為我會輕易相信你？」河成雲愣住，他沒想到會有這種可能，但心裡不由自主開始回想，之前那些動彈不得的日子裡，他是真的完全感受不到身體的知覺，可是他同時也懷疑為什麼又能很快恢復，好像他從來沒有過癱瘓一樣？

「你聽說過創傷症候群嗎？」黃旼炫沒等他回答接著說，「因為你距離意外發生的地方太近，導致你沒有馬上反應過來，潛意識為了自我保護自動關閉了你一部份的反應能力，我也問過醫生很多次要如何能恢復，但在你昏迷的時候醫生只說得等你願意醒來，等你醒來了之後，身體卻毫無反應，醫生也只能說等你身體願意反應，可能遭受再一次刺激.....」

這太扯了.....河成雲愣愣地聽著，但黃旼炫眼裡壓抑的激動不像演戲，導致他沒能馬上反駁。

「可能是你對我的誤會刺激了你的求生慾.....」黃旼炫無奈的揉著眉心，他不可否認很享受河成雲被自己照顧的時光，但是他沒想到會讓對方產生敵意。

「我不相信.....」河成雲還是選擇嘴硬，考慮了一下又試圖拔掉輸液。

黃旼炫沒想到河成雲會這麼犟，幾乎讓他耐心盡失，他一個箭步上前，一時腦熱直接按住河成雲親吻，剛開始河成雲還沒反應過來，直到感受到對方把舌頭探進嘴裡，他才開始抵抗。

可惜手腳都用上了還是沒能推開侵犯，乾脆用力咬，連血腥味都出來了黃旼炫還是沒有放棄，然後感覺到黃旼炫的手開始往下游移，探進他的褲檔裡握住陰莖，河成雲像被電擊一樣驚嚇的開始扭動，無意間蹭到對方的器官，原來他早就半硬了。

可能失去對方的恐慌讓他做出不合時宜的行為，黃旼炫向來自制，從沒做出荒唐的事，唯獨遇見河成雲讓他變得不像自己。

一樣是男人，生理上的弱點輕易就被抓住，更遑論河成雲的體格還完全比不上對方，尤其這熟悉的觸感讓他意識到這並不是第一次，一定曾經在某個半睡半醒的夜晚，他還手腳無法動的時候，還以為只是春夢罷了，現在重演了一次，那熟悉的味道還有觸感，無法控制的生理反應，都被黃旼炫成功撩撥了。

河成雲的自尊心冷淡的鄙視自己，好像脫離了他的軀殼站在一旁，看他像個蕩婦一樣委身、勃起、射精，口嫌體正直的抬起屁股迎合，被插入的時候還像個娘們兒哭唧唧的，都讓黃旼炫一一舔去.....

如果要追溯黃旼炫對自己下的毒，可能更早.....高中他在球賽結束之後的體育館後巷，無意間撞見黃旼炫用已經有喜歡的人拒絕校花的告白，當校花追問他到底喜歡的人是誰，黃旼炫微笑著回答：小而珍貴的人。

「啊.....」

黃旼炫奮力衝刺了幾下之後射精，不顧汗濕黏膩的感覺緊緊抱住，跟毫無前戲相比，溫存顯得更加冗長，河成雲不知道聽黃旼炫說了幾次對不起，也沒有餘力問他為何道歉。

「成雲.....別離開我。」黃旼炫幾乎苦苦哀求，從背後更加用力環抱著。

「呀.....為什麼不用敬語，我是哥啊，別因為看起來小就瞧不起我.....」河成雲對黃旼炫的話心跳加速，又為了掩飾故意板起面孔。

「不....哥是小而珍貴的人。」

河成雲聽了愣住，終於恍然大悟原來當時黃旼炫那句話指的就是自己，還是他有很多小而珍貴的對象？

「所以，請原諒我，我還沒做好放手的心理準備。」黃旼炫說完深深重新吻住河成雲。

河成雲重新沉溺在親吻之前，他感覺到身體漸漸失去知覺，包括黃旼炫從背後附上來的擁抱、汗水在胸前蒸發後乾涸緊繃的肌膚、腳尖原本纏住觸感柔軟的薄被.....然後他看著自己的手指又死氣沉沉的攤在眼前。

終於察覺不對勁，黃旼炫也結束了親吻。

抬頭看了一眼終於滴完的吊瓶，黃旼炫終於鬆了口氣恢復平和的微笑。

-END-


End file.
